percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Bleeding
This is a one-shot inspired by a certain chain letter that's been going around for a while. It will make more sense if you read Whispers in the Dark first, but you don't have to. Oh, and just so you don't get confused, Lisa is Percy and Annabeth's daughter and Taylor is Luke and Thalia's daughter. One-shot. --Sparrowsong 17:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Chapter One Percy and Annabeth Jackson had just gotten the one call they never wanted to get. Their four-year-old daughter was in the emergency room after being hit by a bus. She was not expected to make it. They immediately rushed to the hospital to see their child. The one thing more precious to them than anything in the world, and she was barely alive. Annabeth squeezed Lisa's hand and started crying. "Percy, she's too cold," she blubbered. Wiping tears from her stormy grey eyes, Annabeth looked at the doctor. "Is there any way we could possibly save Lisa?" "Yes. She was bleeding quite a lot, more than a four-year-old child should be able to survive; she needs a blood transfusion within fourteen hours or she'll die." Percy, Annabeth, and all their friends and family offered to give their blood, but none of them could. It turned out that Lisa had a very rare blood type, and the only person that had the same one was Thalia's three-year-old daughter, Taylor. They gulped. "Taylor," Annabeth began. "You're the only one with the same blood type as Lisa. Will you please give her your blood?" Taylor looked surprised. Then she looked upset for a moment, but she nodded. "I wanna save Lisa." Annabeth gave Taylor a bear hug. "Thank you," she whispered. "We owe you the world." As the young girl lay down and prepared to be hooked up to the machine, she looked over. Beside her was Lisa, covered in bandages and breathing tubes and IVs. She tried not to cry at the sight of her best friend like that, but her eyes still filled with tears. So this is what dying feels like, Taylor thought.'' I'm pretty young to die, but I couldn't live with myself if Lisa died because I was too selfish to give blood to her. Goodbye, world. Goodbye Mom, Uncle Percy, Auntie Annabeth. I love you, Lisa. We were always like sisters. I hope you'll be okay.'' She thought those were her last thoughts. A while later, Taylor woke up. She sat up and looked around; it looked like she was still in the hospital. Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia were staring at her and Lisa worriedly. "Hi, Mom," she said. "Hi, Uncle Percy. Hi, Auntie Annabeth. Am I dead yet?" Thalia looked surprised. "Taylor, what made you think you were dead?" she asked. "My preschool teacher told me that if you lose blood, you die," Taylor answered. Thalia exchanged a glance with Percy and Annabeth. "Taylor," Thalia gasped. "Are you saying you gave your blood to Lisa, even though you thought it would kill you?" Taylor nodded. That was when Percy and Annabeth burst into tears of joy. "You're the most selfless three-year-old I've ever met," Percy sobbed. "Thank you, Taylor. Thank you for saving Lisa's life." The End (A/N: *Hands tissues to the audience, including myself*) Category:PG-13 Rated Story Category:Drama Category:Friendship Category:Family Category:Annabeth Category:Original Character Category:Percy Category:Luke Category:Thalia Category:One-shot Category:Hurt/Comfort Category:Complete